Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, can be covered by sloping roof decks. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloping roof decks can form an interior space called an attic. In some instances, the attic can be vented by active or passive systems, such as to replace the air within the attic with fresh air. One recent construction trend is to provide a sealed or unvented attic.
The interior space defining an attic can be formed with structural members, including angled structural members commonly referred to as truss chords. Conventional systems and methods for insulating unvented attics include filling the cavities formed between adjacent truss chords with insulation materials, held in place by a netting. In certain instances the insulation material can be loosefill insulation and the netting can be formed from a fabric. Due to bulging of the netting, the conventional systems can result in a non-uniform insulation thickness and a corresponding inconsistent insulative quality. Also, since the fabric material is commonly fastened to the major faces of the truss chords, portions of the truss chords can be left exposed and uninsulated.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if systems for insulating an unvented attic could be improved.